In 1951 twenty-seven open-pollinated seeds from unknown male parent source were gathered from a Windsor cherry tree growing on the New York State Agricultural Experiment Station (Station). This seed was given cold treatment to satisfy its stratification requirement along with other seeds derived from our research. In 1952 it was planted in a research field designated as Crittenden 29, Row 3, Tree 45 (C29R3T45). A single tree resulted. This single tree from one of the 27 original open-pollinated seeds was the tree from which the cultivar of the invention originated. When the tree resulting from this seed bore fruit we observed it for two seasons and in 1958 we selected it because it had a uniquely spreading tree and a heavy crop of attractive fruit. It was designated NY 3308 and grafted in 1959 utilizing the nursery T-budding grafting technique. These grafts produced trees to be used for more tests of this selection's merit. Grafted trees that resulted were planted in 1961 in a Station field designated as Loomis 34, Row 9, Tree 31. Further grafted trees resulted from 1965 T-budding utilizing propagating wood taken from the L34R9T31. These were harvested in 1966 and stored in the Station tree storage facilities until the spring of 1967 when they were planted in Station research fields which are designated Denton, Row 5, Tree 8 and Lucey, Row 3, Tree 30. Subsequently this process of clonal propagation to perpetuate the NY 3308 selection has been repeated twice more utilizing L34R9T31 as a source plant. This gave rise to the currently living trees at the Station which are designated as Lucey 50, Row 3, Trees 2 through 7 and Crittenden 29, Row 7, Tree 50 and Crittenden 29, Row 8, Trees 1, 2 and 4. These trees have been observed by different members of the team of inventors in different seasons. Fruiting trees have had research observations taken about their performance on a regular basis. Other trees from our nursery propagation were distributed during the 1980's to other public research agencies in the USA, Canada, and France. Similarly trees or propagating budwood to make trees has been distributed to private orchardists-cooperators for the purpose of testing utilizing a restrictive distribution agreement.